ultimategamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
"The most anticipated game of the year — Modern Warfare 2." :— Adam Sessler, co-host of X-Play. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (mostly referred to as Modern Warfare 2, MW2 or COD6) is the sixth main Call of Duty game, and the fourth developed by Infinity Ward. The game was published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Officially announced on February 11, 2009, the game was released worldwide on November 10, 2009. It is the direct sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, continuing along the same storyline and gameplay. It was released in conjunction with two other Call of Duty games: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized for the Nintendo DS, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, a port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare for the Wii console. In addition, a comic book series based on one of the game's characters was also produced, entitled Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. A direct sequel, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 was released on November 8, 2011. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has received highly positive reviews from various gaming websites, attaining a 94% aggregate score on Metacritic, with praise stemming primarily from its in-depth multiplayer component. On January 13, 2010, Activision reported that Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 had crossed $1 billion in retail sales.[2] CampaignEdit Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 continues five years after the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot overview Edit :"This is for the record." :— Captain Price The year is 2016, and despite the efforts of the United States Marine Corps and the Special Air Service, the Ultranationalists seize control of Russia and declare Imran Zakhaev a hero and martyr, erecting a statue of him in the heart of the Red Square. Meanwhile, Vladimir Makarov, one of Zakhaev's former lieutenants, begins a campaign against Europe by committing brutal acts of terrorism over the course of five years. In Afghanistan, U.S. Army Ranger PFC Joseph Allen assists in the taking of a city from a local militia. Impressed by Allen's abilities, Lieutenant General Shepherd recruits him into "Task Force 141", an elite, multi-national counter-terrorist unit under Shepherd's command. Meanwhile, two other members of 141, Cpt. 'Soap' MacTavish and Sgt. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson infiltrate a Russian airbase in the Tian Shan mountains to retrieve an ACS (Attack Characterization System) module from a downed satellite. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_2_-_IntroIntroduction to the gameAdded by WikiaBotAllen is later sent on an undercover mission in Russia for the CIA, joining Makarov in a massacre of civilians at the Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. Makarov has been aware of Allen's identity and kills him during extraction, leaving his body to spark a war between Russia and the United States of America. Angered by what was believed to be an American-supported terrorist attack, Russia retaliates with a massive surprise invasion on the United States after bypassing its early warning system, revealing that the ACS module MacTavish and Sanderson recovered had already been compromised before its retrieval. Sergeant Foley leads his squad of Army Rangers, including Pvt. James Ramirez, in defense of a suburb in northeastern Virginia against the Russian invasion. They then proceed towards a war-torn Washington, D.C., where U.S. forces are fighting the Russians for control of the capital city. Meanwhile, 141 searches for evidence that implicates Makarov as the mastermind behind the airport massacre, as all proof of Makarov's involvement died with Allen. Intelligence leads them to a Favela in Rio de Janeiro, where the team investigates leads on Makarov's contact, weapons dealer Alejandro Rojas. They find out from Rojas that Makarov's worst enemy, known as Prisoner #627, is locked up in a Russian gulag. The Task Force assaults the prison and manages to free 627, who is revealed to be Captain Price. Price agrees to aid Soap and Shepherd in tracking down Makarov, but decides that ending the war in America is their first priority. To end it, he temporarily goes rogue, and leads the 141 on a raid of a Russian port, where they gain control of a nuclear submarine. Price uses the submarine to launch a ballistic missile towards Washington D.C. He sets the warhead to detonate in the upper atmosphere, which unintentionally destroys the International Space Station and creates an electromagnetic pulse, which cripples vehicles and electronic equipment on both sides, giving the Americans a slight advantage. Back on the ground, Ramirez and his fellow squad mates seek shelter from the disabled aircraft that are now literally falling from the sky, and proceed to the White House. There, they receive a transmission informing them that the Air Force is preparing to carpet bomb the entire city to deny the Russians a strong foothold. Foley's squad fight their way to the White House and set off flares in the nick of time, aborting the air strike. Flares are lit on the rooftops of other landmarks, signifying that the city is still in American hands.33 Narrowing down Makarov's hiding place to two separate locations, Task Force 141 decides to split up. Price and Soap travel to an aircraft bone-yard in Afghanistan, while Roach and Ghost raid Makarov's safe house on the Georgian-Russian border. At the safe house, Roach and his team obtain vital intelligence from Makarov's computer and escape with Makarov's men in pursuit. However, when they reach the extraction point Shepherd betrays them, retrieving the intelligence and taking it with him, murdering and leaving Roach and Ghost to burn in the process. Price and MacTavish quickly learn of Shepherd's betrayal, though Price states that he wasn't betrayed since he never trusted Shepherd. The duo then manage to escape an already ongoing battle between Shepherd and Makarov's men with Nikolai's help. After contacting Makarov and offering to kill Shepherd for him, Makarov grudgingly reveals Shepherd's location at a mountain base in Afghanistan, codenamed Site Hotel Bravo. Price and MacTavish raid the base in an attempt to take revenge on Shepherd in a suicide mission. During the infiltration, Shepherd tries to escape on a Zodiac motorboat, and a long boat pursuit ensues. At the climax of the pursuit, Shepherd boards a Pave Low, only for Price to disable it by shooting the helicopter's rotor, causing a crash landing. Price and Soap tumble over a waterfall in the process. After recovering from the fall, a dazed Soap gets up and approaches the crashed Pave Low with only his knife. He sees Shepherd and moves in for the kill. Shepherd counters by slaming Soap onto a destroyed car and stabs him in the chest. Price tackles Shepherd and the two fight. Shepherd gets the upper hand, but Soap is able to pull the knife from his chest and throw it at Shepherd's eye, killing him. Price regains consciousness and inspects Soap's wounds as Nikolai arrives in a helicopter to extract them. Nikolai warns them that they will be pursued, but Price insists that Soap receives medical attention. Nikolai mentions that he knows a safe place to go to ("Da, I know a place"), and Soap and Price, now globally wanted criminals, go into hiding. Campaign missions Edit Act IEdit *'S.S.D.D.' — Help train the ANA soldiers *'Team Player' — Assault an Afghan town after the bridge is destroyed by OpFor soldiers. *'Cliffhanger' — Infiltrate a Russian mountain base with Capt. MacTavish and recover a downed ACS module. *'No Russian' — Assault a Russian airport with Vladimir Makarov while undercover. (This level can be skipped if the player is offended by its content). *'Takedown' — Engage in a running firefight throughout Rio de Janeiro's Favela to capture an arms dealer named Alejandro Rojas. Act IIEdit *'Wolverines!' — Locate and protect codename Raptor during the beginning of the Russian invasion of America. *'The Hornet's Nest' — Fight through the Brazilian Militia defenses and escape the favela. *'Exodus' — Crush Russian forces in the suburbs and retrieve the HVI from the panic room. *'The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday' — Infiltrate an oil-rig, rescue hostages, and clear the way to the Gulag. *'The Gulag' — Assault a Russian Gulag and rescue Prisoner #627. *'Of Their Own Accord' — Assault Russian positions at the Department of Commerce, and protect the evacuation site at the Washington Monument. Act IIIEdit *'Contingency' — Evade enemy patrols, crush Russian defenses at the sub base, and help Cpt. Price secure a nuclear submarine. *'Second Sun' — Dodge falling debris, and push through remaining Russian forces to Whiskey Hotel. *'Whiskey Hotel' — Assault the White House, clear out Russian forces, and get to the roof to wave off friendly fighter bombers. *'Loose Ends' — Search for Makarov at his safehouse on the Georgian/Russian border, and capture Makarov's Operations Playbook. *'The Enemy of My Enemy' — Make your way through the bone-yard as General Shepherd's men and Makarov's men fight each other and get to the extraction point. *'Just Like Old Times' — Search the Afghan cave network for Shepherd. *'Endgame' — Chase Shepherd, using a boat, make your way down rivers and through caves with Price to kill Shepherd. BonusEdit *'Museum' — See dioramas of most levels, locations, and events in the storyline in a museum. Every weapon featured in game is also found here, and the player is able to pick up any of them. An Ammo Box Package is available in the two rooms the weapons are found in. A red bell is found in the two rooms featuring characters. The bell reads "Do Not Press", and if the player disobeys, all the characters featured in the dioramas in the individual rooms come to action, and they all try to kill the player. A third room features vehicles used, but are not animated like the characters in the other two rooms. There also are several exclusive weapons, the M1911, and W1200, all of which are usable and exclusive to the level. Unlocked after the completion of the campaign. Canceled LevelsEdit *'International Space Station (Level)' - Found in the games code. *'Roadkill' - Found in the Hardened/Prestige Edition art-book. Characters Edit Task Force 141Edit *'Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson' is a playable character and member of Task Force 141. *'Captain John "Soap" MacTavish' (The main playable character from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) is the Commanding officer of Task Force 141 and another playable character. *'Captain John Price' (Soap's commanding officer from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) returns to fight alongside Soap. *'Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley' is a member of Task Force 141 and Soap's right-hand man. U.S. Army RangersEdit *'Lt. General Shepherd' is the commander of the U.S. forces, Task Force 141 and Shadow Company. *'Private James Ramirez' is a U.S. Army Ranger, and a playable character. *'Sergeant Foley' is the leader of Ramirez's squad in the U.S. Army Rangers. *'Private First Class Joseph Allen' is in Foley's squad of the U.S. Army Rangers, and later a member of the C.I.A and is the first playable character. *'Corporal Dunn' is the second in command in Foley's squad in the U.S. Army Rangers. *'Overlord' is the communicator between the U.S. Army Rangers throughout the game. *'Colonel Marshall' is the de-facto commander of the US forces during the later stages of the Battle of Washington, D.C., who organized a siege on the White House with whatever men he could find. Other CharactersEdit *'Nikolai' (a Loyalist that was rescued by Captain Price and his squad in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) returns in the missions "The Hornet's Nest", "The Enemy of My Enemy", "Just Like Old Times", and "Endgame". *'Raptor' is a High-Value Individual rescued in "Wolverines!". He carries valuable information in a briefcase. *'William Cullen' is the Secretary of Defense heard in "Second Sun" and mentioned in "Loose Ends". *'Sat1' is the callsign for an unnamed astronaut who is only playable at the beginning of "Second Sun". *The HVI is an unidentified person of importance who is killed during the events of "Exodus". Russian FederationEdit *'Major Petrov' is the airfield commander in the level "Cliffhanger". *'Boris Vorshevsky' is the president of Russia and becomes leader of the Ultranationalists. Ultranationalists Edit *'Vladimir Makarov' is the new leader of the Ultranationalists. *'Viktor' is one of the terrorists in "No Russian". *'Anatoly' is one of the terrorists in "No Russian". *'Lev' is one of the terrorists in "No Russian". *'Kiril' is one of the terrorists in "No Russian". *'Alexei Borodin' (aka Joseph Allen) is undercover as one of the terrorists in "No Russian". Brazilian Militia Edit *'Alejandro Rojas' is an arms dealer based in Rio de Janeiro. *'Rojas' assistant' is Rojas' right hand man. |} Locations Edit *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Washington, D.C., USA *Afghanistan *Virginia, USA *Siberia *Zakhaev International Airport *International Space Station *Tian Shan Range, Kazakhstan *Georgia-Russia border Achievements/Trophies Edit :Main article: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Achievements and Trophies The game features 51 trophies and 50 achievements worth a total of 1000 gamerscore. The PS3 exclusive trophy is entitled "Is That All You Got?" and is unlocked after all other Trophies are attained. Special Ops Edit :Main article: Special Ops http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/6/60/MW2_Spec_Ops_Menu_Alpha_Ops.jpgThe first Spec Ops level in the Alpha category: "The Pit".Added by Moozipan CheeseA new Special Ops mode includes one and two player cooperative play. Special Ops mode includes several fast-paced action missions similar to "Mile High Club" which are more difficult than normal campaign missions and are not related to the main storyline. It picks out certain parts of the single player campaign that "work well with co-op". Missions are unlocked by earning stars, which are acquired by playing levels at certain difficulties. Regular difficulty earns one star, hardened earns two, and veteran earns three. Missions are divided into five groups, named Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo - the last being the hardest. Within the groups there are types of missions such as "Breach and Clear" and "Elimination". There are special enemy types, such as those using riot shields, even the Special Ops exclusive Juggernaut, wearing heavy bomb squad armor. There are a total of 23 Special Ops missions, two of which are only playable in two player co-op due to one player assisting the other in carrying out the mission's objective from air support. Multiplayer Edit Multiplayer is similar to the previous two titles on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. However, multiplayer on the PC is quite different from previous games. The PC version no longer includes dedicated server support. While previous Call of Duty titles allowed multiplayer matches with up to 64 people and user-made maps and mods, Modern Warfare 2 on PC is almost identical to console versions. Gameplay Edit The basic gameplay stays the same from Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: World at War. A few changes have been made; *The HUD is now much more sleek and easy to read on a smaller TV than the HUD from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Blood will now cover the screen when the player is injured. This effect will eventually go away and it is still possible to see through the blood. *Create-A-Class, while still unlocked at level 4, has a few changes; **There is a new slot called "Equipment" where the player can choose from a Blast Shield, Claymore, C4, Throwing Knife, or Semtex instead of the standard M67 Frag Grenade. **Secondary Weapons now consist of Shotguns, Machine Pistols, Handguns, and Launchers instead of only handguns in the previous games. **Likewise with the HUD the Create-A-Class interface has been re-done from the previous games and is now much more sleek and user-friendly. *As with previous games, in addition to player created classes there are five preset classes, but this time they include weapons and equipment unlocked at higher levels rather than just the items that are available by default when CaC is first unlocked. *In-game Host Migration has been implemented - if the host of a multiplayer game leaves, the game will automatically pause for a few seconds to choose a new host, and then the game will resume, preventing many highly irritating mid-game ends with no or inaccurate results. *Idle sway for all non-scoped weapons and AK-47s with attachments (apart from ACOG) has also been removed. *Each of the perks has a Pro upgrade available, which the player has to unlock by completing a challenge for the specific perk. These Pro upgrades improve the players current perk and automatically replaces it once unlocked. *In Split Screen, instead of all Pre-set Classes, users can rank up and create their own. Ranks Edit :Main article: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ranks The ranking system works in the same way as the previous two games. As the player plays matches, they will gain XP. Once the player reaches a certain amount of XP, the player will level up. There are now a total of 70 levels in Modern Warfare 2, as opposed to 55 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and 65 in Call of Duty: World at War. There are also 10 levels of prestige, just like in the other two games. As in World at War, the player can unlock a total of 5 extra custom class slots by the 9th prestige. Gametypes Edit |} Weapon list Edit All the weapons from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/a/a0/Weapons_of_MW2_%28Primary%29.jpgPrimary weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They range from Assault Rifles, to Sub-Machine Guns, Light Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles, and the Riot Shield.Added by Hax 217http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/8/86/Weapons_of_MW2_%28Secondary%29.jpgSecondary weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They range from Pistols, to Machine Pistols, Shotguns and Rocket LaunchersAdded by Hax 217 Weapon attachments Edit Weapons attachments return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with a few changes. Firstly, new attachments were introduced, such as the Thermal Scope and Heartbeat Sensor. Secondly, some weapon attachments are now unlocked through the use of other attachments, such as getting 20 kills looking through the ACOG Scope to unlock the Thermal Scope or 60 kills looking down the RDS to unlock the Holographic Sight. Lastly, the Grip and Grenade Launcher no longer count as a tier one perk. There are a total of 14 weapon attachments, although not all attachments are available for all weapons. Enemies throughout the campaign will now carry weapons customized with a variety of attachments. When a player goes to pick up a weapon, it will actually tell them what attachments the gun has, except when the gun is using Bling or does not have any attachments. |} http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/e/ea/MW2_Attachments.jpgAttachments in Modern Warfare 2Added by Hax 217 Vehicles Edit |} Perks Edit :Main article: Perks http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/0/0c/MW2_Perks.jpgPerks from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''Added by Hax 217Players can choose one perk from each of the three main tiers and one Death Streak perk for a single class loadout. Three kill streaks can also be chosen, but these are not class-specific. Pro perks are upgraded versions of existing perks that are unlocked by fulfilling certain requirements with the original. All perks have Pro versions and all are unlocked by the Pro IV challenge for that specific perk. Note that Pro V and Pro VI challenges exist. Pro V does not earn anything except a large amount of XP. Pro VI challenges unlock Emblems or titles for players to use in their Callsigns. Pro perks include the benefits of the original version while adding new benefits. There are less Perks than in ''Call of Duty 4 due to the addition of Pro Perks, as well as the removal of many less-useful Perks. |} Maps Edit |} Kill/Deathstreak Rewards Edit Killstreak rewards Edit Players can select three Killstreak Rewards at a time. A player's killstreak loadout cannot be changed from class to class; instead, one loadout will be used for all classes. Killstreaks now stack (getting a higher killstreak no longer gets rid of the lower unused one, but it will not be available until after the current killstreak is used). Also, killstreaks require one less kill with the perk Hardline. Deathstreak rewards Edit Death Streaks are the opposite of Kill Streaks: these give the player certain rewards for being killed a certain amount of times in a row without getting a kill. Once the Death Streak activates, it remains active until the user gets a kill, no matter how many times the user dies until they get that kill. Once the user gets a kill, the Death Streak will still be active for that life, but will then deactivate upon their next respawn. Only one can be equipped to a class. Unlike Perks, Death Streaks do not have Pro versions. |} Accolades Edit :Main article: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Accolades Accolades are awards earned in game and given after a match. They do not reward XP. Callsigns Edit :Main article: Callsigns Callsigns are multiplayer name-tags that appear on screen when a player achieves a kill, secures a command post, and other things. The callsign includes the Emblem, Title and name of the player. To unlock titles and emblems for a callsign the player will need to do certain tasks such as reaching certain prestiges or kills with weapons etc. http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/6/63/Killbox_MW2.pngThe Callsign status box.Added by Darkman 4 Challenges Edit :Main article: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 challenges Challenges remain largely unchanged from the previous game. However, on the event of prestiging, a tier of challenges will be unlocked, under the title of Prestige. These challenges mostly require the player to get a certain amount of kills using a killstreak etc. FactionsEdit *Navy SEALs *Task Force 141 *US Army Rangers *Brazilian Militia *OpFor *Spetsnaz Local split-screen Edit Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 also features local split-screen on a single console, similarly to previous installments of Call of Duty. Up to four players can play on a single console. Local split-screen features all of the same game modes and custom settings as online private matches, and for the first time allows players to unlock things and customize their classes just like in the online modes. One of the offline multiplayer settings enables players to play with everything that they have unlocked online, but playing offline will not earn them XP for their online account, nor will anything they do offline affect any of their online leaderboard stats. Updates Edit The Latest update patched the ability to host 10th prestige lobbies, greatly reducing the amount of hacking done online. The previous update patched the ability to host Infection and Challenge lobbies. The updates eliminate pretty much all forms of hacking online for Modern Warfare 2. Title Edit Due to the commercial success of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Infinity Ward thought that the modern setting had entered unto a "world of its own," they then dropped the prefix from the title.[3] Activision was reportedly getting "bored" with the series, and so ran with the idea. It was later found from surveys that there was a 40% drop in brand awareness after the removal of the "Call of Duty" prefix. At E3 2009 the customer intent to buy the game had dropped significantly because of the title change. It is speculated that Activision chose to bring the Call of Duty prefix back in response to these surveys in order to prevent confusion with consumers. The Call of Duty prefix is still absent from the Hardened and Prestige editions, as well as in-game menus. Voice actors Edit *'Lance Henriksen' — An American character actor who portrays General Shepherd. He is well known amongst sci-fi fans for his role as Bishop in James Cameron's Aliens as well as the highly regarded Fox TV series Millennium. *'Kevin McKidd' — A Scottish actor who portrays John "Soap" MacTavish. He is most known to mainstream audiences for his role as Owen Hunt on ABC's Grey's Anatomy but many fans may also recognize him as Lucius Vorenus from HBO's Rome, Dan Vasser from NBC's short lived cult time travel series Journeyman and the British cult werewolf horror film Dog Soldiers. He also provided voice work for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''and he played Poseidon in ''Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. *'Craig Fairbrass' — An English Actor who voiced Gaz in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He does the voiceover of Ghost. Announcer for Task Force 141. *'Barry Pepper' — A Canadian-born actor who played the Christian sniper Pvt. Daniel Jackson in Saving Private Ryan. As a voice actor, he already performed the role of Alex Mercer in the Activision game: Prototype. He does the voiceover for Cpl. Dunn. *'Keith David' — An American actor who does the voiceover for Sgt. Foley. He voiced the Arbiter in both Halo 2 and 3, Captain Anderson in Mass Effect, and Julius Little in the Saints Row series. David is well known for his roles in The Thing, Platoon, and the Chronicles of Riddick series. In television, he is well known for voicing the titular character of Spawn as well as Goliath on the cartoon series Gargoyles. Additionally, he is well known for narrating numerous US Navy recruitment TV commercials as well as many highly regarded documentaries on the Discovery Networks. *'Glenn Morshower' — An American actor who is known for his recurring role in 24 as Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce [1]. He does the voice-over for Overlord, an American commander during the Russian invasion of the US. *'Billy Murray (actor)' — An English actor who previously voiced Captain Price returns as him in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *'Curtis Jackson' (50 Cent) — A popular hip hop performer who does voice work for auxiliary characters in the campaign and multiplayer modes, particularly as the US Navy SEAL team announcer. *'Roman Varshavsky' — A Russian actor who voiced Vladimir Makarov. Modern Warfare 2 SoundtrackEdit :Main article: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Official Soundtrack ControversiesEdit See also - Controversies surrounding Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 A number of controversies have surrounded the game. Here is just a selection of them: *One of the campaign missions allows the player to participate in the massacre of civilians. Infinity Ward included the option for the mission to be skipped by the player. *There are a couple of limitations on the PC version of the game such as the dedicated servers being replaced with matchmaking servers, to prevent modding, the omission of in-game leaning, and there are now only up to eighteen players in one game. There is also no console (though it can be unlocked by modifying the game files), another PC feature. *For a month after the release of the game, players could make themselves explode using any launcher, (most commonly with Javelin due to its highest damage of them) after dying, and kill all the enemies close to the player, via a glitch. The lethal explosion splash radius with Javelin was approximately 15 feet, even further with the perk Danger Close. The glitch was a huge issue across the community, even Microsoft was permanently banning consoles of users exploiting the glitch. On December 11th 2009, the glitch was patched along the Patch 1.06. Downloadable content Edit Activision has announced that they plan to release a minimum of two downloadable map packs for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.[4] Microsoft announced at E3 2009 that these map packs would be available for the Xbox 360 via Xbox Live before they would be released on other platforms.[2] The first map pack, the Stimulus Package includes five maps; two from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Crash and Overgrown, and three new maps, Bailout, Salvage, and Storm. It was released for Xbox Live users on March 30, 2010, and May 4, 2010 for PC users and North American PlayStation 3 users. It was release on May 5 for the rest of the PS3 and PC users in the world. The second map pack, the Resurgence Package released for Xbox 360 on June 4, and PC for North American PS3 users on July 6 and 7 for the rest of the world using PS3. It included five maps: Three new maps, Carnival, Fuel, and Trailer Park. It also brings back two maps from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare: Strike and Vacant. Retail editions and spin-offs Edit http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/1/14/Prestige_Edition_MW2.jpgCall of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Prestige EditionAdded by Outlaw 2-5 http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/5/51/SoapStatue.jpgSpecial edition statueAdded by KATANAGODhttp://images.wikia.com/callofduty/images/4/4d/MW2_Limited_Edition_Xbox_360.jpgOfficial Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Xbox 360 consoleAdded by Chily900The game was released in four different editions for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. The PC only received the first edition on the list. These are; Regular, Hardened, Veteran, Prestige, and the Saga Pack: *'Regular' - Comes with only the game disc and manual in a standard plastic case like most other games. It costs £45/$60. This is the only version available for the PC.[5] *'Hardened' - Comes with the game disc (a different print, the MW2 green and black instead of the figure in the desert) and the manual, along with an art book, a steel case, and a code to download the original Call of Duty game. It costs £60/$80. *'Veteran' - On September 18, 2009, GAME announced a 'Veteran Edition' which includes all the contents of the Hardened Edition, but includes a "Soap" MacTavish ultra-premium ARTFX Statue sculpted by Kotobukiya. The statue has 3 sets of interchangeable weapons and arms, including: Dual ice-climbing pickaxes, Dual .45 caliber pistols, M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle (affixes to Soap's back when not in use). It is a GAME exclusive. It costs £199.99. *'Prestige' - Includes all content of the Hardened Edition, as well as fully-functional night vision goggles imprinted with the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 logo and a sculpted head stand of "Soap" MacTavish. It costs $150. *'Saga Pack' - Includes the standard edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 along with its prequel, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It became available in late 2010. A special edition Xbox 360 was also released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The bundle includes an Xbox 360 with MW2 graphics, the Regular edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a 250GB hard drive, two black wireless controllers, and a headset. Pricing is set at US$399/AU$599/£249.99. Aside from the main console versions, two other Call of Duty games were released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on November 10, 2009. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is a Nintendo DS companion narrative game to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex is a Treyarch-converted Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Peripherals Edit On July 21, 2009, Infinity Ward's Community Manager Robert Bowling revealed through Twitter that a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 controller was in the works, but initially withheld the name of the manufacturer.[6] It was revealed on August 11, 2009 that peripherals manufacturer Mad Catz was contracted by Activision to create a line of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 controllers and accessories for all platforms that the game will be released on. On August 24, 2009, Mad Catz revealed their Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 lineup including Combat Controllers for Xbox 360 and PS3 platforms, a Throat Communicator for Xbox 360, and a Headset for PS3. For PC there is a Combat Gamepad, "Sniper" Mouse with 2 stage weighting system, and Combat Keyboard. The Xbox 360 and PS3 controllers feature programmable combat buttons. The accessories come in black and snow digital camouflage.